My, córeczki Thanosa, już tak mamy
by Yuri-onna-pl
Summary: Kolejna opowiastka z czasów, kiedy Nebula i Gamora pracowały jeszcze razem dla Thanosa. Ze specjalną dedykacją dla pewnej sieci sklepów :)


\- Ty, zielona, masz gościa - strażnik, który wszedł do celi, gestem ręki dał znać Gamorze, żeby wstała. Zmierzyła go szybko wzrokiem i oceniła szanse. Był uzbrojony, za nim stało jeszcze dwóch, a ona miała skute kajdanami ręce i nogi. Nie, kiepsko to wyglądało. Na dodatek zaintrygowało ją, że ktokolwiek chciał ją odwiedzić. Dlatego bez jakiegokolwiek oporu dała się zaprowadzić do sali spotkań. Usiadła na krześle, do którego przyczepiono krępujące ją kajdanki. Ekran na ścianie przed nią, pokazujący osobę po drugiej stronie muru, pojaśniał i po chwili zobaczyła znajomą twarz. Nad nią pojawił się napis informujący, że cała treść rozmowy jest kontrolowana.

\- Cześć siostrzyczko - Nebula uśmiechnęła się. - Jak ci leci?

\- Nie narzekam. Traktuję to jak wakacje. Wiesz, hotel taki sobie, jedzenie podłe, łóżko twarde, ale przynajmniej nie brakuje atrakcji. No i dbają o ruch, te pół dnia zapieprzu w kopalni uranu cudownie poprawia zdrowie.

\- W takim razie szkoda mi to psuć, ale niestety papa kazał ci przekazać, że chciałby nas obie mieć w domu.

\- Niestety, z tego co pamiętam, wygrałam pełen, chyba pięcioletni turnus i raczej mnie nie wypuszczą przed czasem - Gamora wzruszyła ramionami. - Chyba, że zapłacisz kaucję...

\- Z tego kieszonkowego, które nam odpala? Na waciki by mi potem nawet nie starczyło, moja droga. A jak cię znam, masz puste konto, więc nie prędko doczekałabym się zwrotu.

\- W tej sytuacji nie mam wielkiego wyboru.

\- No niestety, chyba faktycznie - wchodząc do sali spotkań, Gamora zdążyła się rozejrzeć po pomieszczeniu. Było spore, ale obecnie była tam tylko ona i dwóch strażników przy wyjściu. Na zewnątrz nie było chyba żadnego. Jak wyglądało to po stronie Nebuli, nie miała pojęcia, bo nieduży ekran pokazywał tylko jej twarz.

\- Dobra, masz... powiedzmy dwadzieścia sekund. Od tej chwili.

\- Wystarczy - Gamora była już w ruchu, kiedy wymawiała to słowo. Kajdanki doczepiono do krzesła, ale krzesło nie było doczepione do niczego. Poderwała się razem z nim. Jeden ze strażników zareagował, ruszając w jej stronę, tak jak na to zresztą liczyła. Wpadła na niego całym ciężarem, uderzając go krzesłem i powalając na podłogę. Drugi zdążył wyjąć pistolet, kiedy wbiła mu głowę w brzuch, przyszpilając do ściany. Broń upadła na ziemię, a Gamora wykonała obrót, uderzając krzesłem o ścianę i roztrzaskując je.

W tej samej chwili rozległ sie wybuch i w ścianie, na której znajdowały się ekrany spotkań, pojawiła się dziura. Chmura pyłu wypełniła pomieszczenie, zaś po chwili wyłoniła się z niej Nebula.

\- Zrobione - Gamora podeszła do niej. - Masz może coś, żeby usunąć te bransoletki?

\- Powiedziałabym nawet, że do twarzy ci w nich, kochanie - Nebula rzuciła okiem, po czym podniosła z ziemi pistolet laserowy. - Staraj się nie ruszać przez chwilę.

\- Jeśli chybisz...

\- Ja nigdy nie chybiam - dwa strzały przepaliły łańcuchy łączące dłonie i nogi Gamory.

\- Dzięki...

\- Później będziesz się bawić w księżniczkę ratowaną z opresji, dobra? Na razie po prostu stąd spieprzajmy.

Przeciągłe wycie syren wypełniało więzienie. Na szczęście dla obu dziewczyn, straż więzienna przyzwyczajona była raczej do drobnych opryszków i pospolitych bandytów. Córki Thanosa stanowiły zupełnie inny kaliber wyzwania, na spotkanie z którym strażnicy nie byli przygotowani. Szły przez korytarz jak burza, chroniąc sobie nawzajem plecy w trakcie walk.

\- Kurczę, nie sądziłam, że walka u twojego boku sprawi mi kiedyś przyjemność...

\- To dobrze. Bo mi nie sprawia - Nebula kopnięcie posłała na ziemię kolejnego strażnika.

\- Chciałam być miła...

\- To zachowaj to na moment, kiedy już stąd wyjdziemy... a niech to...

Obie zatrzymały się przed właśnie zamykającą się grodzią, którą system bezpieczeństwa zamykał zapewne samoczynnie w sytuacji kryzysowej. Gamora strzeliłą w nią ze zdobytego w trakcie walki pistoletu...

...i tylko szybka reakcja Nebuli, która przewróciła ją na ziemię, uchroniła Gamorę od trafieniem rykoszetem.

\- Słuchaj, kazano mi cię uratować. Weź mi tego nie utrudniaj chociaż, zgoda? - wzrok leżącej na Gamorze Nebuli sypał piorunami. - Mam tu coś lepszego - dodała, wymując z kieszeni ładunek wybuchowy. Umieściła go na grodzi. Obie odsunęły się na bezpieczny dystans i ukryły za rogiem. Odczekały chwilę, której sekundy wyznaczało pikanie detonatora. Pik, pik, pik...

...

...

\- Eeee... czemu nie było ka-boom? - spytała zaskoczona Gamora.

\- Cholera, nie wiem...

\- Nie mów, że znowu kupowałaś w Hitauronce?

\- Mieli promocję, dwa ładunki w cenie jednego, poza tym wiesz, że mają najniższe ceny w galaktyce i...

\- A mam ci przypomnieć, co się stało, jak poprzednio kupiłaś tam plecak rakietowy? Kto cię zbierał do kupy przez tydzień?

\- Przestań zrzędzić, musiałam źle ustawić detonator - Nebula, wyraźnie wściekła z powodu narzekania siostry ruszyła w stronę grodzi.

Pik, pik...

\- Nebula, stój! - Gamora odruchowo pobiegła, by ją zatrzymać, ale było za późno.

\- Ka-Boooom!

Eksplozja miotnęła Nebulą do tyłu, Gamora w ostatniej chwili zdążyła rzucić się na ziemię, unikając zarówno odłamków jak i lecącego ciała siostry. Zaraz jednak potem poderwała sie na równe nogi i podbiegła do niej.

\- Żyjesz? Ej, powiedz coś, do cholery! - gdy siostra nie dawała śladu życia, Gamora trzepnęła ją solidnie w twarz. - Weź nie rób szopki i obudź się! Wiesz, co mi zrobi Thanos, jak mu przywiozę twoje zwł...

\- Aaaaa... mamo? - Nebula otworzyła oczy, co świadczyło o tym, że żyje. Ale jej spojrzenie należało do mocno nieobecnych. Ostatni raz Gamora widziała u niej coś takiego, kiedy tatuś był zły i postanowił je ukarać za koncertowe spieprzenie jakiejś misji.

\- A niech to... - Gamora zebrała wszystkie siły i podniosła Nebulę, biorąc też jej pistolet i chowając go za pas. Zatoczyła się. Pobyt w więzieniu nie wpływał jednak dobrze na jej kondycję. Ruszyła chwiejnym krokiem w kierunku dziury w grodzi, klnąc przy okazji w myślach sieć sklepów z najniższymi cenami w galaktyce. Gdy wydostała się na zewnątrz, odetchnęła z ulgą, bo kilkanaście metrów dalej stał statek siostry.

Szła w stronę zbawczej maszyny tak szybko jak tylko się da, powtarzając przy tym ledwie przytomnej Nebuli, że jak tylko wrócą do domu, to ta obowiązkowo przechodzi na dietę. Żadnych galaktycznych burgerów i innych takich, tylko zdrowe żarcie. Dobrze, że chociaż Thanos na tyle dobrze dbał o miejsce ukrycia swojej siedziby, że o zamawianiu szybkiej paszy z dostawą do domu nie było mowy i musiały gotować same. Jej kulinarne rozważania przerwał nagle głos dobiegający zza jej pleców.

\- Stój! Ręce do góry!

Niemal przegryzła ze złości wargi. Była już tak blisko. Statek był o kilka kroków przed nią. Sama pewnie dałaby radę do niego dopaść i może nawet nie oberwać tak mocno. Ale Nebula wciąż jeszcze znajdowała się chyba w odmiennym stanie świadomości. Zostawienie jej tu oznaczałoby więc tyle, że teraz to ona wylądowałaby w celi, a Gamora musiałaby się tłumaczyć Thanosowi. Nie. Chyba w tej sytuacji wolała jednak także celę.

\- Powiedziałem, ręce do góry!

\- Już, już... - westchnęła i w tym momencie coś strzeliło. Jednocześnie poczuła na plecach jakąś wilgoć. Pomyślała, że już po niej, ale nie było żadnego bóli, za to za plecami usłyszała jęk i dźwięk przypominający metalowy przedmiot uderzający o ziemię. Stawiając wszystko na jedną kartę, zerwała się i pobiegła w stronę luku. To że nie padł kolejny strzał utwierdziło ją w przekonaniu, że jednak dobrze zrobiła. Korciło ją, żeby odwrócić się i sprawdzić, co się stało, ale dała spokój. Chwilę potem opadła na fotel pilota i statek poderwał się do góry. Gdy weszła na orbitę, odetchnęła nieco głębiej.

\- Czyli się udało, co? Jednak dobrze mówią twierdząc, że głupi ma szczęście.

\- O, już z tobą wszystko w porządku - Gamora odwróciła się, widząc, że Nebula stoi za nią.

\- Od dłuższego czasu, skarbie. Myślisz, że kto ci znowu uratował tyłek?

\- Ty? Ale przecież nie miałaś spluwy, ja ją wzięłam i...

\- A kto mówił o spluwie. Miałam coś lepszego - Nebula z uśmiechem postawiła na stoliku pustą w dwóch trzecich butelkę po napoju „Original Galaktola". - Cholerstwo jest tak mocno gazowane, że jak nim walniesz w coś, to korek leci jak pocisk. Wystarczyło, że uderzyłam nim w twój bok. Sama widzisz, że to jednak szczęście, że Hitauronka jest tak blisko...


End file.
